Home of the Hallowenkines
by rozboz11
Summary: My little Halloween special. The Doctor takes Rose to a very festive planet. A Halloween Heaven. Very minor violence/talks of violence. Mainly fluff. Please Read and Review.  Hopefully, better then summary, but I'll know it you review ;DD OneShot


AN: Heya, Doctor Who fanatics(: Welcome to my little Halloween special. And when I say little, I mean little... I only started writing this at 6:30 and I want it up before XFactor starts... Not that you care... ;DD

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.

"Happy Halloween, mum!" Rose Tyler said down the phone to her mother while leaning against a panel in the console room. The Doctor's head jolted up from the controls and he leapt into action, dancing around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers. Rose stared on at him quizzically, wondering why he was smiling so wide.

"What are you up to?" She mouthed silently but the Doctor just laughed slightly and continued pressing buttons.

"What was that, mum? I couldn't quite hear you," Rose asked, but then the TARDIS began to hum that rough sound that she found strangely comforting.

"Look, I have to go. You know me, busy, busy, busy. I'll see you later," snapping the phone shut, she abruptly ended their conversation. Rose gripped onto the side of the TARDIS in hopes of maintaining her balance during the bumpy ride of the vortex. However, as she fell to the ground, she realised her hopes were in vain.

The TARDIS slowly came to a halt, leaving both Rose and the Doctor lying on the floor in a fit of giggles. Rose rolled over and began to rise from the floor.

"Ouch, Doctor. I think that one might have bruised," Rose teasingly whined.

"Oh dear, perhaps we shouldn't go on an adventure today. We wouldn't want you straining yourself," The Doctor joked, playing along.

"Actually, I think I'll be ok," Rose said, not liking the idea of being TARDIS-bound one little bit.

"Soo... Where are we?" Rose inquired.

The Doctor grinned and nodded towards the TARDIS doors, indicating that she went and had a look. Rose put her hand on the door, before turning back to the Doctor.

"There better be no monsters out there, Doctor," she said warningly.

"Oh, just open the door!" He exclaimed.

She pushed the door open with a little bit of caution, aware that he hadn't denied the possibility of monsters waiting outside for her. She forced that little glimpse of fear to the back of her mind, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't put her in that position. With that in mind, she put a little bit more force into her push and stepped outside.

Rose gasped at the sight before her.

She could not remember seeing something so novel throughout all her life.

Pumpkins lined gravely paths, tea-lights glaring out of the carvings with a burnt orange glow. Bare trees swayed slightly against the gentle winds, their twisted fingers gnarled like they were prepared to pluck those who wandered beneath them from the earth. An iron cauldron bubbled noisily, wisps of steam drifting from the unclear liquid. By it stood a broomstick propped up against a signpost and a dark, pointed hat.

The dark sky was a misty combination of many hues of blue, lit by the ghostly shimmer of a full moon. The sweet aroma of toffee apples filled the air, and somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.

"Doctor, It's... Halloween Heaven!" Rose said, rather astonished by this place that so perfectly displayed every aspect of a human Halloween.

"Where are we?" She inquired.

"Well, somewhere in the Festivus Cosmos, on the home planet of the Hallowenkines . Ahh, they're good, those 'kines. Little round creatures, fluffy and everything. Not quite as cute as they sound, though. They can have quite a nasty streak," The Doctor explained, leaning against the TARDIS.

"But it looks so human!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ah! That's where your wrong, Rose. Your concept of Halloween originated from this planet. The Hallowenkines had a bit of a tiff with the Ghoulous. However, the cunning little 'kines trapped the Ghoulous and dumped them on Earth. They ran around Earth a bit, on 31st October, screaming for the Hallowenkines. When they couldn't find them, they fled to the stars looking for some other small creatures to pick on-"

Rose cut him off his story.

"-But the legend of the Ghouls on Halloween remained?"

"Exactly and that legend - "

"Developed into our festival of Halloween!" Rose said, cutting the Doctor off again.

The sound of a wolf's cry resounded again, but a lot closer now.

"Oh! And then those wolfs from Galactica Nine came and demanded half of the planet. They are a ferocious bunch, always on the hunt, even when they are not hungry..." The Doctor rambled.

"Erm, Doctor" Rose said.

"You know, I went to their home planet once, before their sun exploded. Quite nice a little bit hot, though..." The Doctor continued.

"Doctor," Rose said with a little more urgency.

"Their emperor was a nasty bloke. Kept on growling at me, which I did not like very much..."

"Doctor!" Rose all but shouted.

"What?" He cried, annoyed that she cut him off yet again.

"I think it's time we leave," She said, wide eyed.

"Oh, and why's that?" The Doctor demanded to know.

In answer, Rose simply pointed to the dark frame of trees and the end of the path.

The Doctor followed the direction that her arm was pointing and was met with the glowing, yellow eyes of a wolf. Attached to those obtrusive eyes was the hairy and bulky body of a beast. It's lip raised as it snarled, displaying it's impressively sharp teeth.

"Your right, Rose. It's time for us to depart," The Doctor agreed.

They both turned around with great haste and tore open the TARDIS doors. Behind them the wolf leapt at them. Just as it was about to take a chunk out of Rose's hand, it was greeted with the TARDIS door being thrown in its face.

Rose rested against the TARDIS door, regaining her breath, while the Doctor jumped on top of the controls and got them out of the situation. Rose exhaled with relief. Things really looked dangerous back there.

"Well, that was scary," She said, smiling reflecting on the madness.

"Happy Halloween," The Doctor said, grinning widely.

AN: Sorry if it's a little rushed at the end... XFactor has started and I must depart(: If you didn't like the end, tell me in a review and I'll go back and change it later(:

Reviews are like hugs... And I love me some hugs(:

Rozboz11 signing out ;DD


End file.
